Say It
by laughtillyourstomachhurts
Summary: Study. Study. Study. That's how I was programmed. That's how my parents raised me. But then one day, they suddenly transferred me to a new school, Miyabigaoka Academy. A ToraxOC Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1: Overpowered

Anyway, here's the 1st chapter of "Say It." ENJOY! :)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA :D

Chapter One

 _*Beep* *Beep*_

My eyes slowly blinked open at the sound of my alarm. I sighed deeply and stared at a vacant wall for a while, not wanting to get up.

" _Another day to be a disappointment."_

My eyes narrowed at the voice in my head. Well, that was a nice way to start the day. Thanks brain, I appreciate your _helpful_ thoughts about my life. It's not that bad, I think. I mean I'm privileged and I have enough money on my hands but even people like me don't have perfect lives and are not perfect too.

I got out of bed and immediately went to the bathroom to wash up for the day. I showered and got dressed in the school uniform that my maid gave me. To be honest, I didn't like it, because it was a gown of some sorts and I can't move freely in it, so for now, I just put on a ruffled, collared blouse that was white and high waisted, plaid black skirt. I paired it up with black thigh high socks. I'd just have a chat with the headmaster about the uniforms. I'm pretty sure I could convince him to change it or at least let me not wear it. I let my wavy, brown hair down for a change, since it is my first day of school. I have to give a good impression.

I went down and ate breakfast as usual. I was pretty surprised when I saw that my parents were there as well, they rarely show their faces but when they do, it's usually not good news for me.

"Violet," My mom acknowledged me with a small nod and my dad grunted while his face was buried in the newspaper. I sat down and began eating a breakfast sandwich that was already prepared for me.

My dad put his newspaper down, "I'm sure that you already know that we transferred you to a new school. Have you done your research?"

They both stared me down like I should know the answer to that question.

"Yes." My answer was quiet and little, just like my position in this family. I was just a pawn in their little game of business; a pawn to sacrifice to the enemy.

"My partner's son is there. I know that you met him briefly awhile back in those social gatherings that we always have here. I'll assume that you know what to do when you meet him." His voice was strict and impatient. It was unnerving. I wanted this talk to be done already.

"Agree to everything he asks of me and don't make any kind of trouble or nuisance for him." My voice was robotic and a little bit sad. It was difficult to not think about how this could go wrong in my favor.

"Good. Now, off you go." He nodded at the chauffeur that was waiting by the door.

I quietly got up and followed our driver to the limo that always sends and picks me up to and from school. I got in and put earphones on my ears, to block out everything. I was usually uptight, proper, and quiet and the only solace I get is when I'm alone.

We stopped at a huge building with huge gates at the front that were currently open. I looked out the car window and my eyes widened.

'It doesn't even look like a high school,' I thought as I openly stared at it. It was hard to keep my mouth closed and not gawk at it. It looks more like a fancy palace covered in sparkling white marble and porcelain walls.

" _A lot of the students here must think they're above royalty."_ I scrutinized the building with calculating eyes. I don't like people who think they're above others.

The moment I stepped out of the limo, a familiar guy stepped into my line of sight.

I instantly recognized his green eyes and likewise, green hair. He was our business partner's son.

I remember it was very difficult to get a deal with them, because they are one of our biggest competitors. I was pretty sure my dad had to do something, so that we could secure that business deal we previously had with them.

He was smiling at me and slightly bowed, "Welcome, Violet-chan to Miyabigaoka Academy, where the elite and the privileged attend school."

I wanted to smack that cat-like smile off of his face and I certainly didn't like the nickname he gave me either. I don't like people who try to become over-familiar with me too early.

I smiled gently back at him and I also bowed my head a little, "Igarashi-san, it's nice to see you again."

My eyes nearly twitched in annoyance but luckily, I controlled my facial muscles before that happened and hoped that he didn't notice it.

I noticed that he had a companion by his side. Strangely, he was wearing a shady smile too. I smiled at him a little, acknowledging his presence, before returning my attention back to Tora and he suddenly put his arm out for me, "Shall we?"

He sent me a small, polite smile. Surely, it was just to irritate me. In the parties that my dad talked about before, he would always stare at me interest or he would stare at me like I was a puzzle. Like I was something he couldn't figure out. I didn't like it.

I gently took his arm and let him escort me inside the school. The moment we stepped inside, everyone was already staring at us. Greetings were thrown across to greet Tora a good morning or just to ask how he was. He was very courteous to them and gave them smiles and nods like he was a king receiving the praises of his people. I could totally see that; him being a king and all. And I could already tell that rumors were being passed around which were most likely about me.

I took a deep breath and put on a serene face to disguise the feelings swirling in my throat and stomach.

I swallowed nervously, _"Calm down. You're fine. Don't get affected."_

We arrived at snow white double doors and the sign above it said that it was the student council's office. The guy who was accompanying him opened the doors for us and I thanked him silently while Tora just remained silent. When we reached a desk, he let go of my arm and went behind the desk. He gestured for me to sit down in front of his desk while he sat down behind it.

"Kanade, leave us for awhile." Kanade bowed at him and quietly left the room, while I leaned back in my seat and made myself comfortable without looking completely uninterested. That would be disrespectful. I almost screamed for him not to leave me alone with this guy. Actually, I'm trying to reach out to him using my mind right now. I miserably looked at him as he went out the door.

"I see you ignored our uniform policies." He smirked at me, while looking at my legs. Honestly, I felt icky and disgusted by his stare. I couldn't help but slightly shift in my seat and bite my lip, because I was a little bit nervous. I didn't like the way he looked at me.

"Well, the uniform was a bit too much for me." I smiled at him innocently, hoping he would let it slide if I act guiltless. I knew there would be consequences but I was confident enough that I can play people into allowing me into wearing this.

I mean I didn't want to be forced to wear that stupid thing. Every other high school girl wears the same thing I'm wearing.

He just hummed, silently agreeing with me and nodding his head.

"I'll notify the Headmaster of the school to exempt you from any dress code policies." He explained, offering me that smile of his again. He looked at me as if he found something amusing.

"Besides, you look pretty good and show more skin by wearing that. I like it." He said it so sincerely like it didn't bother him that he made such a comment.

His smile was suggestive and his eyes bore into me again. It felt demanding and heavy like I was stripped naked in front of him and he could see everything.

I instinctively put my hands on my legs while shifting uncomfortably in my seat and looking down, trying to shake off the feeling and think about what I should say. I wanted to shout at him for being so rude and intruding but I bit my lip, trying to suppress my reply and remembering the words that my father said.

" _It's okay. He's just saying it. He won't do anything to you or else he'll jeopardize the business deal. At least I have that over him."_

I managed to let out a small, forced laugh, "Oh, Igarashi-kun that was quite blunt and embarrassing to say. I don't believe I'm used to those kinds of compliments but thank you."

His smirk grew wider at my response and his eyes twinkled, making me think that my answer was completely what he expected and is amused with my compliance.

"I'm sure you know why you transferred here at Miyabigaoka Academy and what measures were taken to partner up our family businesses." His face turned serious and somber.

That was the only time I looked him in the eye again. I actually _didn't_ know what kind of measures they took. What he said intrigued me so I unknowingly leaned closer to him, wanting to know.

He raised an eyebrow, "Don't tell me you don't know nor did you question as to why you got transferred." My face started to burn because he was slightly implying that I was stupid enough not to ask why.

I caught myself and leaned back into the chair, "My father wanted me here. That's the only reason I need." I said it confidently but it felt heavy on my tongue like it was chained to never say anything against my parents or anyone. I hated it.

"Well, let me explain it to you then. The only reason why my father agreed to partner up with yours is because I said so." He put his head on his hand, his elbow on the desk for support.

"Huh?" My eyes widened in confusion and my mouth open in surprise. How could he influence his father to take it? What was his deal?

"But of course I asked for something in return." That's when the atmosphere started to become sinister as he slowly smirked at me. My instincts were telling me to run and hide but I couldn't move as his green eyes pinned me on the chair.

My mouth went dry and my hands started to shake, "Wh-what did you ask for?"

"You."

After a flash, I was suddenly lifted and on his desk while he used his body weight to pin me down. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but I couldn't escape him at all. What's worse is that he seemed entertained just watching me squirm. I looked at him with fear and water in my eyes, threatening to spill out of my eyes like a faucet.

"I'm your fiancé." He said it as if he stated the obvious.

I felt his breath slightly brush across my face, his face dangerously close to mine. My heartbeat thudded loudly in my ears and I was pretty sure he could hear it too. Why did he need to pin me down to tell me? What is wrong with him? Does he like it whenever he renders me helpless?

I was in shock. It was a while before I trusted my voice to answer.

"Is this… Is this true?" The despair in my voice was apparent. I wasn't trying to mask anything now because I completely had nothing over him. He could do whatever he wants and he would get away with it because he knows our company needs this deal and he knows that I can't disobey my parents. He knows I need to please him. I just wish it would have been to a better guy and not this pervy, rude jerk.

"Of course, I wouldn't lie about anything like that." He shrugged and smirked as if he was fine with it, as if it was his plan all along ever since he saw me.

I looked up to look at his eyes, to see if he was actually telling the truth. He didn't look away or draw back or anything. He was dead serious apparently. There was a hint of amusement in his eyes, but other than that he wasn't lying. But one thing's for sure, I don't want him on top of me.

I blinked the tears away and roughly pushed him off of me, which caught him in surprise. I stood up immediately and composed myself, "Is that all? Because I'd like to go to class early."

"Yes." He gestured his hand to the door, which was my sign to leave. Before I left the office completely, I heard him say to himself, "Well, that was… interesting."

I made sure to bang the door loud, but not loud enough to alert any passerby.

" _What did he mean by interesting?"_ I strutted to my classroom, my head held high with my bag on my shoulder. Well, I don't and shouldn't care about his opinion anyway.

What'd you think?

:)


	2. Chapter 2: Favours

Thank you, Takumisa17! My first reviewer for this story yay!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Maid-Sama

Chapter Two

I gently knocked on my classroom door 1A and a voice told me to go right in. I opened the door and shuffled my feet inside, looking down at the floor or anywhere else but their direction because I didn't want to face their curious stares just yet. But it felt heavy and suffocating, the pressure was too much.

"Ernestine-san?" the homeroom teacher asked.

I looked up at him and he was wearing a calm smile when he saw me but his eyes didn't quite match. It made me wonder why but then I remembered that I had to answer him immediately or else I would look like I didn't hear him the first time. I politely nodded and he gestured for me to go in front and introduce myself.

"My name is Violet Ernestine. And I'm part French if you're wondering about my last name. Please take care of me." I bowed and softly smiled at my new classmates, secretly hoping that they would be nice or at least civil.

Whispers started circling the room and dubious, suspicious glances were thrown across the room at me. I don't blame them but I wish they wouldn't make it so obvious. They were also probably wondering why I wasn't in school uniform. I sighed a little to myself and wished that I didn't transfer schools. I was already fine where I was before. I missed it.

"Settle down, people. Now let's give Ernestine-san a warm welcome, yeah?" His voice demanded authority and respect and all they could say was, "Yes, sensei."

"Ernestine-san, please sit down behind Kanade-san." My ears perked up at the name because that was the same name the guy I just met has. I glanced at his direction and offered a nervous smile.

I made my way to my seat behind the guy who's smiling eerily at me yet again and just as I sat down, Tora had busted into the room. His golden eyes immediately found mine, piercing through me. It seemed like everyone paused in their movements just to acknowledge his presence. My eyes widened and my heartbeat became erratic, feeling like my heart wanted to escape my ribcage.

" _Oh no. Please don't tell me we're in the same class."_ There was a siren going off in my head and a lot of red alerts. It felt like my head was going to burst open.

"Sensei, sorry I'm late. I had student council affairs I had to attend to." He closed the door and bowed respectfully at the teacher.

"No matter, Igarashi-san. Just take your seat." Sensei waved his hand to dismiss him from the conversation so that classes can start.

"Ah…" I realized that the only seat available was beside me. I gulped hard and prayed that he wouldn't at least harass me in class or tell anyone we're engaged. It would mean hell for me since I noticed that a lot of girls have a thing for him right when we stepped inside the school. I tried telling myself that just because I'm his fiancé doesn't mean that he can do whatever he wants but I knew that I was just thinking that to comfort myself.

He smoothly walked his way over to his seat beside mine, "Violet-chan, nice to see you again. I had hoped that you would stay longer with me in my office. I could've excused you for the rest of the day." He smirked at me while I was subtly glaring at him in return.

His implications always make me so uncomfortable. I don't understand how he could say that to someone he barely knows. He only knows me by name and face but other than that, he knows nothing. He didn't even bother to talk to me when we met. He just asked for my name and then got whisked away by some other businessman's daughter, probably wanting to swoon him.

I tried to distract myself by looking anywhere else except him and he seemed entertained at my response, "Well, thanks for the offer but I think the point of going to school is to learn and not mess around."

"But I could teach you something you can't learn from being in class." He said quietly. I looked back at him in shock, his eyes glancing at mine for a brief moment.

It was loud enough for only me to hear. That statement made my eyes twitch and my face burn like the pits of Hell. I silently cursed myself in my head for not having more self-control over my emotions and facial expressions and hid behind my hands. Unfortunately, he noticed it as well and started quietly laughing to himself.

"Pfft… you looked so weird just now! Like you were a volcano waiting to explode." He was covering his mouth to hide his grin as if he hadn't said anything inappropriate at all.

"Does my fidgeting amuse you that much?" I squinted my eyes at him in annoyance. I couldn't believe him. I had never met anyone as bold or as rude as him. He knows that only happened because he said something so… so… unusual.

He never got to answer back because a new teacher had already arrived and was starting class. I thanked God for this holy and divine intervention that He had caused. I faced the whiteboard and prepared for math class.

Surprisingly, during class, he wasn't much of a bother. He listened attentively in class and recited most of the time, making an impression that he was _the_ model student. His answers were always right and he did his work efficiently and thoroughly as if it was just a breeze to him, not troubling him in the slightest.

I scrunched my nose at that thought, _"He's far from being a model student. He may be smart but he's still an ass."_

The bell rang, signalling that it was time for lunch. Suddenly, a bunch of people started crowding my seat, asking questions left and right. My eyes widened at their curiosity to know about me. I was probably like a shiny, new toy to them because I was a new student. I pursed my lips as I decided on what question to answer first.

" _Are you single?"_

" _Wow, you're French huh? Can you say some sentences in French?"_

" _Is that your natural eye colour?"_

" _How'd you learn to speak Japanese?"_

"Uhhmm…" I started rubbing the back of my neck, a trait that happens when I get overwhelmed. They all asked their questions too fast and at the same time. I was having a hard time on deciding what and who to answer first.

"Guys, calm down. Let her breathe first. It's only her first day." He looked at me, smiling politely. With that said, they finally got their bearings and started asking questions in a normal tone. I narrowed my eyes a little at him but not too much that people caught the action. I can't believe he knew I was getting overwhelmed and I can't believe that I let myself be helped by the likes of someone like him. This shouldn't happen again or else he might ask favours from me and I don't want that.

The thought made me shiver and frown uncontrollably. I rubbed my arms back and forth to get rid of some of the chill and get myself back to normal. Shifting in my seat, I tried my best to answer as many of their questions as possible. Some of them even were interested enough in being friends with me which I was relieved about. It's pretty hard to make friends when you're new.

While I was laughing at some joke that one of my friends made, I was suddenly handed a greyish-blue jacket. I looked at it suspiciously and my eyes travelled from the jacket to the one offering it. It was Tora. I mean who else could it be?

I watched him carefully and questioningly, "What is it, Igarashi-kun?" I was being cautious with my words and actions around him especially in public. I regrettably acknowledge the kind of respect and power he has in this school and even outside of it. Provoking him would just be a death sentence for me.

"I saw you shivering and it seemed like you were cold so I thought you needed a jacket." His tone of voice was different than before. It almost sounded like he cared? Hah. As if that's real. He's not the type of person to care about anyone other than himself.

I opened my mouth and scrunched my forehead in confusion. I don't understand him. One minute he mocks me and tries to pin me to a table to do who-knows-what then the next, he thinks I'm cold so he offers me his jacket. What kind of game is he playing? Why is this making me feel conflicted? I should hate him through and through because of what he just did to me this morning.

I looked down, a little embarrassed that I got caught off-guard, "O-okay. Thank you."

I whispered the last part because I didn't want to say it even though I was a little grateful for his gesture. I wasn't even cold in the first place but the sincerity in his voice and the public audience made me think twice. If I were to deny his offer, I would look like the bad guy, not him. So I took it from him and our fingertips brushed each other a bit which made me gulp hard. I don't understand what's making me nervous about him. I don't understand that even if he did something to make me feel uncomfortable, I still kinda don't hate him.


	3. Chapter 3: The Fall

_**PLEASE READ:**_

Hi guys! I'm here just to inform you that I currently have school and am in college so if I don't upload that much, well you know what that means. And as you expect, I don't and won't upload regularly but please be rest assured that I will upload eventually. And the also the reason why I'm writing this fanfic is because I've noticed there are almost no Tora X OC fanfics and he's my favourite so it's pretty disappointing. In order for you guys to avoid that disappointment, I went ahead and wrote this. That's all and I hope you have fun reading this as much as I did writing this J

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

Chapter Three

After the whole incident, Tora and Kanade had to leave because of student council duties; whatever that actually meant. It was already the last few minutes of my last class and then it started pouring really heavily that you could hear it thumping on the window as if it wanted to get inside. I still had the jacket he gave since I didn't really have the guts to give it back and thank him for it, so I buried my face deeper into it, savouring the warmth. It was really warm and cozy which made me sigh contently and doze off a little. It smelled great like a cool, musky scent but not so much that it overpowered my nose. It was just right. My eyes slowly closed and my breathing slowed down.

Next thing I knew I was on a bed and saw a white ceiling. I blinked slowly and looked at my surroundings, deducting that I was in the clinic of the school considering the overused colour of white. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, still tired and wanting to go back to sleep. Then I saw someone move in my peripheral vision which made me jump a little and as I looked and saw who it was, it was Tora. He was resting his head on the bed so when I moved, he stirred in his sleep and immediately woke up.

We kind of just stared at each other for a while, not knowing what exactly to say. It was pretty much an awkward and very pregnant silence like it was a water balloon waiting to pop and spill over. I opened my mouth to say something but closed it because I didn't know what to say or what happened when I was asleep. Who brought me here even? Why does he always end up taking care of me?

"Ah, you were asleep when I went back to class and you didn't look comfortable sleeping in your chair so I brought you here." He covered a yawn and answered as if he read my mind.

He didn't look like his perfect self anymore. His hair was really messy and his face had lines on it from sleeping on the blanket. His shirt was all wrinkled and already tucked out from his pants. This was the first time I had seen him like this. He looked like any other teenager who just woke up from a nap. It was refreshing, so to speak, to see him look like a normal human being. It was fascinating. I always see him so collected and proper. The thought made me smile and laugh a little.

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" I didn't answer him. I was too sleepy and out of it to register his question.

I never thought I would say this but he looked kinda cute. Unknowingly, my hand reached out to touch his face. His eyes flickered to my hand that was reaching out to him, unsure on what to do. I held my breath, nervous that he would slap my hand away. My mind was foggy, I couldn't think straight at all. He leaned his face closer to my hand, allowing me permission to touch him. But before I could, I heard someone's footsteps which made me jump and pull back my arm.

 _"_ _What the hell was I thinking?"_ I blinked fast to clear my mind. I felt my face heat up, feeling his stare burn right through me. I was internally screaming and it was all my fault because I got carried away. I just wish he weren't so attractive.

"How was your sleep, Ernestine-san?" the school nurse asked. I couldn't seem to find the words to answer him. I was still shook about what happened or what was about to happen.

"She just woke up. It's probably due to jetlag since she lived in France before she transferred here." He answered smooth as always but I could tell that he sounded a little exasperated as if he were pissed that we got interrupted.

"Well, if there's no problem, then you're free to go." He bowed his head and headed out the door quickly. Once again, we were alone. The only difference was there was an underlying tone of confusion and frustration between us. And I started to think that maybe he wasn't that bad of a guy after all; that maybe I just misunderstood him. He seemed to care a lot about me, exempting me from the uniform policy, giving me a jacket and bringing me here which is unusual for him. He seemed like a pervert though. I wish he didn't pin me down on the table in the first place then maybe I would like him a little more. He is my husband-to-be after all.

"Th-thank you." My voice was only a whisper but I could tell he heard it, seeing that he was just beside me.

I couldn't bear to look at him. I felt so small and immature. He's probably calm as always. But all that aside, I really should stop owing him favours. I fiddled with my hands and bit my lip, not knowing to do or say because I just did such an embarrassing thing.

"Violet." The seriousness in his voice and the fact that he said my first name without any honorifics made me look up at him. His tone was intense and I hated the way I shivered when he said my name. I wanted him to say it again.

"Yes?" My heart was beating too fast and my breathing became shallow. It felt like I was having a heart attack. I've never experienced anything like this before. I hated and craved for the feeling at the same time.

His eyes glanced at my lips before staring back at my eyes again, as if he was asking permission. We both leaned in instinctively, catching our breaths in our throats. Then I started tuning out the noise of the aircon, the ruffling of the sheets, our shallow breaths, and the warning sirens that went off in my head that screamed that this was a bad idea. Then I felt myself let go and fall in. In where, I don't really know. I'm sure I could figure it out along the way because it was a long way down and I don't intend on stopping.

YESSS FLUFF ALL THE WAY. I love me some good fluff. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4: Abrupt

Thanks, guys! Keep the reviews coming and also be warned, this is pretty R rated because well if you know Tora, you'll understand why. This is my first time writing something like this because I usually stick to the fluff and the shoujo stuff. Don't know if this will happen all the time but do expect that it will happen occasionally because Tora is Tora.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

Chapter Four

It was slow and gentle and not what I'd expect, especially from him. I always thought first kisses are horrible and clumsy but I guess he proved me wrong. It felt like the moment lasted a lifetime but I'm pretty sure it was only a few seconds. It was all going well until he decided to deepen the kiss which made me gasp in surprise.

I grabbed his shirt and clung onto it because the lack of oxygen was making me dizzy and I really didn't want to fall over. He began climbing onto the bed, caging me in and not allowing me to escape him. I didn't like how it made me feel small and helpless. I've already felt that way in my life so many times but weirdly, this was a different kind of feeling. I didn't know if I liked it or not. I felt confused like I was thrown into a whirlpool, drowning in so many things all at once. I tried matching his pace, not willing to lose, but it was too much for me. I didn't know how to do anything like this properly and it seemed like he was an expert already.

I felt this weird burning below my stomach. It felt like it was aching for something. I didn't know how to ease it. It was the first time I've felt like this so now, I've started to feel really scared. Was this normal? What is this feeling? Then he started to slowly push his tongue into my mouth and that's when I started feeling even more scared. It was too rushed and it's making me feel all flustered. I let go of his shirt and grabbed the sheets in alarm, making a disgruntled noise in the back of my throat. I don't even know if I like him that much to do this. I don't even know what comes after this. More kissing?

I tried pulling away but he just leaned his head closer, easily closing the gap I was about to make.

" _No, no, no. I don't want this. At least not yet. It's too early."_ I panicked inside my head. The sirens were getting louder and louder, almost blaring and leaving me deaf.As I was about to pull away again, he started feeling up my waist but then it stopped below my chest to my relief. Although, I didn't know if he actually will just stop there.

" _Fuck!"_ There was still internal screaming in my head and all it kept saying was, _"Too fast! Too fast!"_

He began kissing my neck, sucking at times. It kinda hurt a little.

I tightly shut my eyes, wishing that he would stop without me saying anything because it's so hard for me to say no. I've never said no to anyone that I had to obey. You could say I'm a pushover to some extent. It's sad but I was raised that way.

His hands suddenly wandered around me, trying to feel every inch of me just stopping to give my butt a little squeeze. I arched my back instinctively and a jolt of something I wasn't familiar with shot through me which made me jump in surprise, "Ah! Please st-."

I didn't get to finish my sentence because he kissed me again, harder this time and forcing his tongue in my mouth. I bet he just likes torturing me that's why he's doing this. But I sounded different when I spoke and there was a sound I made that I never made before. What was that? Why is it suddenly starting to feel good? And why in the hell is he good at this?

I grabbed his shirt again unknowingly and balled my hands into fists. It felt like I was gonna pass out or lose my soul because of what he was doing. My head felt so light and airy and my eyes started to get a little teary. I couldn't think straight at all.

I inhaled sharply when I finally had enough consciousness to notice that he started stripping me. I felt his hands slowly going down my blouse's buttons, undoing them and revealing the top of my nude bra. I closed my eyes tightly, feeling my heart leap in my throat.

But this time I've had enough. I wasn't ready for this and I bet he knows that but he's pushing his luck anyway. I mustered all my strength and courage and pushed him away. But he didn't even move an inch, he just stopped what he was doing and looked at me in surprise. How did he not even move?

"What is it?" There was something swirling in his golden eyes, making it look like it was clouded. I could tell he was frustrated that we'd stop. The look in his eyes was scary, like he was having a hard time controlling himself. He got distracted for a moment and glanced at my chest hungrily like he wanted to continue where he left off.

"Stop." I was breathing heavily and my whole body felt like it was on fire. I was shaking a little and my hands slacked and dropped to my sides. I was surprised I even got the word out of the mouth. But I barely know him and I'm not that easy. Even though my father told me to obey him, I wasn't just going to let him push me around like a ragdoll.

"Well your mouth says no, but your body says yes." He said bluntly, challenging me to deny it. I widened my eyes at that statement. I tried to pull away several times but he was the one who didn't let up.

"I-I…" I stuttered, too stunned at his reply. I wanted to cry, I hated it when I couldn't say what I was thinking. I got frustrated at myself and looked away to stare at something else while my eyes watered. I didn't want to look at him. I heard him sigh deeply and slowly drop beside me on the bed.

He suddenly enclosed his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him and making me face his chest.

"Wai-." I watched at him and my eyes widened, fearing that he won't stop just because I said so, that he would do what he wanted anyway.

He shushed me and said, "Don't worry, I won't be doing any more than this. Just let me hold you for a while."

What he said made my face heat up and made me think that even though he was pretty perverted, he respected me enough to stop when I told him to. I made a sound of contentment and smiled a little, welcoming the warmth his body gave and snuggling closer. Just as I was about to close my eyes and feel safe from his wandering hands, I felt his hand grab at my butt again.

"Ah! Tora!" I gasped out loud unwillingly, making a sound like the one I made before. Feeling my face heat up, I scrunched my eyebrows in anger and looked at him with an accusing glare. Urgh, he's like a kid, saying he won't do it again but does it directly afterwards.

"Sorry, sorry. I couldn't help it." He laughed a little to himself then whispered in my ear, "I just love the sounds you make."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment, "Shut up please."

He started laughing again but paused as he realized something, "Huh, and you said my first name without any honorifics."

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." I ducked my head, avoiding his piercing gaze.

It's just that I always called other people by their first names in my head because I really wasn't raised in Japan. I was raised in France where we called other people by their first name. But I know that in Japan, calling someone by their first name is something intimate and shouldn't be taken lightly.

He unexpectedly looked serious and said, "No, I like it. Keep calling me that."

I was taken aback by how much it seemed like he genuinely wanted me to call him that but nevertheless, I gave into his request. It doesn't seem like it would hurt anyone.

"O-okay, Tora." This was going the opposite way than I thought it would go. I thought I would hate him forever and push him away. But I'm doing the exact opposite of it. I wonder why he was even trying to be nice and get closer to me. What's so interesting about me that he's still here?

Wooh, well that was steamy af. Hope you guys weren't too surprised or uncomfortable reading this because I, sure, was! Review and follow if you want more


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

Chapter Five

After that slightly confusing episode, I wholly threw myself into studying and ballet training. I admit that his whole being is distracting and whenever I see him, I would feel all kinds of perplexing things like anger, irritation, anxiety, and a kind of fondness that wasn't there before which albeit scares me a little. Okay, it scares me a lot. I haven't felt anything like that for anyone before. I do admit that I don't know a lot of things because of how much my parents shelter me but I do know enough that he is something dangerous; something that would alter or destroy everything that I built myself up to be and I'm not sure if I want that change or not.

"Violet, focus! Where has your mind gone?" I heard a frustrated grunt, obviously not pleased with my posture. My eyes flicker to my ballet instructor, confusion still evident in my eyes ever since I've been hit by the human tornado called Tora.

"You're not allowed to slack off and I certainly won't allow you to. We've already come this far." She said while pursing her lips in distaste and crossing her toned arms against her chest. She stood tall and confidence poured off of her in every movement which was what she used in order to captivate an audience. All in all, she was pretty intimidating as a person.

She was a world-renowned ballerina who's 10 years older than me; strict and a perfectionist but still, one of my few dearest friends.

I dropped my arms down to my side and lolled my head to the ground in defeat, "Can I ask for advice?"

I carefully spared her a glance and concern was already etched on her face, as I wasn't known to mix our professional life with personal matters, "Okay, lesson's over. Tell me what happened."

So I told her what had happened and didn't spare any detail which was probably a mistake because she kept moving her eyebrows up and down when I told her what had happened in the nurse's office. Her face was glowing with amusement and loving my embarrassed face too, I bet.

By the end of it, she was fanning her face with her hands, "Woo, that… wow… and how old is he again?" She questioned which got her a flick to the forehead courtesy of me that made her laugh loudly, "Relax, I was joking. But damn son, seems like he knows how to tickle the fickle, blow the horn if you know what I mean."

"You don't even make sense! I shouldn't have told you." I groaned in defeat, falling to the mat on my side. I knew that she wouldn't stop saying those ridiculous things now that I told her.

She snorted while laughing, "Now tell me, what's got _you_ all riled up? I thought you were always calm or something. At least that's what you convince yourself to be."

We both sat on the floor, face to face. She was serious now even though it was evident that there was still a ghost of a smile on her face, waiting for me to say something innocent or even ridiculous.

"While, um, _that_ was happening. I felt stuff." She raised her right eyebrow in question.

"I'm gonna need more info than that, sweetcheeks." Sarcasm filled her tone as she looked at me with a bored expression.

"Whilst he was touching me, I felt something… down there." My eyes flickered to hers in panic. I looked at her, red-faced and hoping for answers. She looked like she was trying hard to swallow something and looked like a fish, gaping as her mouth opened and closed.

"Are you trying to tell me that you were… horny and didn't know what being aroused felt like… until he tried to jump you?"

Her questions hung heavily in the air and the silence was unbelievable. I looked at her in horror, aghast at her choice of words but also disgusted at myself as I realized that even if she said it in a barbaric way, she was right. I was… _horny_ that time and I even let out sounds that indicated that I liked it. But oh God, did I like it. I might even have loved it. Is this the reason why I couldn't stop thinking about it? What am I turning into?

"Are you also trying to tell me that you never had your sexual awakening until prince charming tried to fiddle you?" I grimaced at her choice of words yet I nodded my head in which she responded with a thinking noise. I silently thanked the heavens that she didn't say the other f word.

"I don't know about you but if I were in that situation and if your description of his technique is true, I'd ride him like a damn horse." She giggled at my, now, ruined innocence courtesy of both Tora and her. I honestly feel like I could burn my ears off at this rate I'm going. I've only known him for a few weeks for heaven's sake and yet, in my instructor's words, I've already almost let him fiddle me. I remained quiet wallowing in my disgust and shame and I was, honestly, quite disappointed in myself. I was always in control yet in that moment we shared, it felt like I almost completely let go.

"Honestly speaking though," She smiled at me, something mischievous twinkling in her deep, brown eyes.

She sat up straight and said in an overly dramatic voice, "Don't listen to me. I've lived here on this Earth for two and a half decades now but trust me when I say, let him work for it. The way you describe him makes me think that he wants a challenge so I say, give him one." She finished with a curl of her lips.

Hello. How was her ballet instructor?

Reviews and follows are highly appreciated


	6. Chapter 6: Restart

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAID-SAMA

Chapter Six

I sat fidgeting in my seat, listening to the teacher's lecture about why there were suddenly giant octopuses appearing near the coasts of wherever. Okay, I wasn't really listening but I was genuinely trying to. My instructor's words kept being whispered in my bloodshot ears and now that I understood what happened, I can't help but glance repeatedly and curiously at him. I wonder if he knows about it. I wonder if he knows what he's done to me and how I never want to look him in the eye ever again because of how I terrified I am that I might just give into his wishes, his fleshly desires.

I saw him glance at me from the corner of his eye and lift the side of his mouth, smirking at the little victory that he caught me looking at him. He averted his eyes back to the teacher but his smirk didn't disappear on his face.

I squeaked and jumped in surprise as I felt a hand touch my leg under my desk which made everyone and my teacher questioningly look at me. How did he even move our desks together that quick and without noise?

"Is everything alright?" The teacher tightened his lips into a straight line.

My face burned in embarrassment while Tora answered for me, "Yes, it is. She was just surprised when I moved our desks together. I had left my textbook at home and asked if I could read hers." He lied smoothly.

But it was so obvious that 'leaving' things was out of character for him since after he made such a statement, almost everyone started whispering and even the teacher gave him an incredulous look. Our teacher gave us one more look before continuing on with the lesson.

I grinded my teeth together and tried to keep myself at bay before I do something I'd regret. Distracting myself, I took notes and just doodled on my notebook then I felt his hand carefully caress my inner thigh. I turned my head to look at him in disbelief that he would dare to do something like this in the classroom while everyone was around.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hissed silently at him while biting my lip in anger. I grabbed his hand and tried moving it away but damn, he was strong.

"Just finishing what we started since it didn't seem like you hated it." His low voice made my spine shiver in ways I didn't think it would while tears pricked at my eyes at his words because I knew he was right. I kept having dreams, or should I say nightmares, about it but it always stopped right before it could end. I couldn't help that he was attractive. I also couldn't help that I knew he wasn't all that bad. I hated myself.

"Pl-Please stop and can I talk to you about it?" My voice ended as a whisper and I looked into his eyes, pleading even though I hated begging. I shifted my weight anxiously in my chair and didn't stop staring at him, wanting to get my message across.

He stopped for a moment and just looked at me, biting the inside of his cheek as if he was contemplating about something. He nodded and retreated his hand, registering the fear I held in my eyes. I released the breath I was holding in relief and started taking notes again whilst trying to ignore his overbearing presence.

-After class-

When I was finished gathering all my things, he discretely nodded at me to follow him.

"Since it seems like you want to talk about something serious, we're going to talk in my office," He opened the tall, heavy door singlehandedly and gestured for me to go inside first.

Once I was inside his fancy office and heard him turn the lock on the door, I was already dreading what was going to happen and what he had planned in that pervy mind of his. I slowly turned to him and tried to remind myself to be calm.

"I just thought you should know that I don't do those kinds of things freely with anyone." I released with frustrated sigh, backing away from him slowly to sit on the couch, "That I'm not like that and that… that I've never felt like that."

I feel my face burn scarlet and I already regret telling him anything but still my mouth blabs on, "I just feel terrified and I haven't even known you for that long and I know how reproduction works, but I was so ready for you to fiddle me, to honk my horn, whatever." Unexpectedly, I felt a hand cover my mouth and I looked up at him in surprise. He appeared like he was almost bursting with laughter while his eyes crinkled and his forehead was scrunched.

" _What_ did you just say? And don't you mean fuck?" I screamed a little at the word, covering my ears and closing my eyes. I curled up on the couch and tried to block out his long, roaring laughter. I pathetically curled into myself more, wanting no more than to disappear right at that moment.

After a few minutes, I felt his finger lightly tap on my nose and I gradually opened my eyes to see him squatting down to look at my face which was still no doubt tinged pink. I swallowed thickly and waited for him to say something, anything but there was just silence which made me think that he was waiting for me to say something, so I did.

I averted his heavy gaze and licked my lips nervously, "I just never felt so _ashamed_ in my entire life. Succumbing to pleasures of the flesh wasn't something I thought I would do. Then you came along and even though you're annoying, I kind of actually like you. But ever since the first time, you did something to me. It's been replaying in my mind over and over for weeks whether I'm eating dinner at home or doing my homework or even falling asleep. Then I keep feeling things I've never felt before and I just get so scared because as much as I don't want to like it, I _do_."

I was breathing heavily by the end of it and didn't have to glance at him to know that he was looking at me weirdly or at least in a way that I don't recognize. Then he did something that made me freak out even more, he smiled at me. I stared at him, at a loss for words because I honestly didn't know what he's thinking.

"So you're saying…" he started, "that it only terrifies you because it's the first time and you don't know me that well? And that you like it but don't want to because it's "shameful"?" He made quotation marks in the air with his fingers.

I nodded, playing with my fingers all the while and looking at him every now and then.

"Fine." I looked at him curiously, wondering what 'fine' exactly meant, "I promise not to touch you until 1) you know me well enough and 2) you're comfortable enough. But in order to do that, I want to officially date you like be a _couple_ couple and start over. So is it a yes or a no?"

I pursed my lips in contemplation, already knowing that I wanted to give him a shot since I pretty much told him I liked him, before saying the word that would inevitably lead to the destruction of my carefully built-up and pent-up self.

"Yes."

Just wondering if this is too fast for you guys because I feel like she's had enough time to dilly daddle you know

Reviews and follows are appreciated :)

Also p.s. i initially forgot what the plot was all about since it's been months since i wrote this so please bare with me as i try to remember hehe


	7. Chapter 7: A Real Date

I LOVE reading your reviews! So keep it coming hehe. They give me motivation to write more chapters! You guys are in for a real treat because this chapter is long af

Reminder: Also, I am just borrowing the characters of the anime and not the plot. Just in case someone was wondering

This story focuses more on their relationship and themselves so not much friends nor side characters

S/O to my readers since the first chapter! Here's more

Disclaimer: I do not own Maid-Sama!

Chapter Seven

I nervously chewed on my lip as I blatantly remember what has happened these past few weeks. Now that Tora and I made peace with each other, it was oddly quiet. That is, until he started to actively try to gain my affection. It started with small things like opening doors and stuff but when the third week came, it became more than that already.

On Monday, he suddenly shows up to my house to accompany me to school which included me scooting away from him a little, hoping that I wouldn't look so rude. This became an everyday thing for us which was nice? Good? I liked having him around but the small space was honestly suffocating. Then on Tuesday, we arrived at the classroom and I saw a huge bouquet almost covering my whole desk. My left eye twitched as I wondered where I was going to put it so that I can actually study. On Wednesday, he surprised me by taking me shopping for beach clothes right after school and proceeded to convince me to buy swimsuits with his money and ended up buying six bikinis and four one-piece swimsuits. But Thursday was definitely the most outrageous thing he ever did which we agreed to never speak about again so my lips are sealed.

Friday finally came and I sighed in relief since the weekend was so near. I was happily humming away in my seat and looking out the window as usual when I felt someone near my table.

"Violet." I glanced at him, giving him a small smile. I was quite happy with how we were going. I was learning more things about him and it's quite obvious that he was a good person. He just didn't show it often. I wonder if it's bad that I'm happy he only shows me that side of him.

"Hmm?" I finally gave him my full attention after a couple of seconds. He really was handsome and I actually feel giddy for admitting that.

"Do you wanna go out on a date this weekend?" I picked up that under his confident voice there was an anxious tinge to it as if he was afraid that I would say no.

I shook my head at him and chuckled, _"I already said yes before. Why is he so nervous now?"_

"Of course, Tora." Resting my cheek on my palm, grinning up at him. I was genuinely excited to have a date with him. Even if his main impression was a sadistic jerk, he was still very intelligent and very handsome. He tops everything and everyone and those facts are very attractive to me.

-Weekend-

I texted him to ask if I had to wear anything in particular to which he replied to just wear a swimsuit underneath. My mind immediately clicked as I figured out where we're going. I sort through my pairs of clothes and settled for light blue, jean shorts and a light pink, flowy blouse with ruffles on it. As for my swimsuit, I picked out the bikini with a palm leaf print and wore flip flops. I checked myself in the mirror before throwing on some orange-tinged lip balm to finish everything.

I waited for a while before the doorbell rang which announced his timely arrival. I grabbed my small, black bag and fast-walked down the staircase. However, when I got down, I saw him talking to my dad.

"I would take good care of her." Was the only thing I got out of their conversation because as soon as they saw me, they had already stopped talking.

I smiled cautiously at the both of them, gripping the handle of the staircase, "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, of course not, dear." My father sent me a smile before returning to his scary features as per usual, "Have fun."

I nodded respectfully at him and went to the door where Tora was. I rushed outside while dragging Tora along, wanting to be rid of that heavy atmosphere. Once we were inside the car, I released a breath and proceeded to slouch into the car cushion.

"Oh my God, he's scary." I said while clutching at my chest and feeling my heart race. I looked back at my house and was relieved when I didn't see him creepily stand outside.

Tora kept quiet, seemingly content on watching me freak out on my own. A few minutes into the ride was when he finally said something.

"It's a little far so I would suggest you rest up a bit," He nudged my shoulder but kept the touching to a minimum. He was speaking the truth when he said he wouldn't touch me unless I was comfortable with it and I admire him for that. So is it bad that I get frustrated at him when he's so reserved? It doesn't feel like him; his demeanor is so different compared to a month ago and I'm worried that I might be forcing him to change himself when I want to know the real him.

Before I tried to argue with myself again, I nodded my head at his suggestion and pretty soon, I felt myself lulling to sleep.

I slightly woke up, snuggled into something warm and soft. I sighed heavily and wiggled against it some more, trying to get warmer when I felt it shift and clear its throat. I blinked my eyes open and saw Tora looking down on me with a slightly strained and heated face which made me realize that I was nuzzling into his legs.

" _Oh no."_ I felt my face burn as a few seconds pass and no one made a move. I was so scared to move my head in any direction because I was afraid that I'd do anything to ruin the self-control that he's been trying so hard to maintain. I wouldn't dare do that to him.

"Sir, Madam, we're here." The driver's voice snapped us out of our staring contest which made me sit up quick and him move away.

I caught my breath and hurriedly got out of the car, suddenly wanting the fresh, humid air. I glanced up at the beautiful horizon as a smile slowly made its way to my face, already forgetting what had just happened in the car.

"Shall we?" A hand appeared in front of me and knowing it was Tora's, I immediately took it, liking the warmth he was giving.

We started walking towards the beach, holding hands and all, which made me feel giddy as hell. I started skipping and making deeper imprints into the sand while humming a tune that was my latest obsession.

When we finally reached the shore, I immediately started stripping to my bikini, excitedly kicking my clothes away but stopping when I felt his eyes on me.

I peered up at him curiously, "What is it? Aren't you going to swim?"

"I am. I'm just happy you like the beach." He said with a smirk, insinuating something else.

I scoffed at him, but before I could say something back, he started taking off his shirt which revealed his toned body that was caused by his Judo training. I couldn't help but stare at every inch because damn, when will I ever get the chance again?

"Oi, stop staring and start swimming." Throwing his shirt at my face as he raced off into the ocean, leaving me behind.

I let out a cry before going after him, not wanting to lose. I grinned to myself while I was nearing him before wrapping my arms around his torso and tackling him to the water. I started laughing while underwater and wasn't surprised when I was lifted up by my waist in the air before going underwater again. This happened again and again for one good hour: us tackling each other, before finally deciding, we didn't want to look like prunes forever.

I dragged myself out of the water and collapsed on the sand, gasping for air, "That was the best."

"As much as I like seeing you panting, we have a dinner waiting for us," He held a hand out for me to take but I was honestly too exhausted to do anything.

"No, leave me!" I said dramatically, fake sobbing for extra flair, "Go on without me."

I heard him laugh a little before I felt myself be lifted up from the sand and into someone's arms.

"Oh, thanks." I shyly smiled up at him and he just smirked in return.

He sat me down in a small cottage near the beach where dinner a.k.a. all kinds of cooked seafood was waiting for us. My stomach growled with delight as I scanned the food, nearly drooling.

After I ate like a caveman to replenish my energy which gave Tora a field day, we started to get to know each other better.

"Any siblings?"

I quickly shook my head, "Nope which I find a little sad because it gets very lonely inside the house."

"Favorite movie?" I inquired.

"Batman."

I choked on his answer, "What?"

He shrugged carelessly as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a little weird that the more I know him, the more he sounds real and human. Then again, I was pretty mean that I thought he wasn't. By the end of it, I already knew him like a close friend would.

"Tora..." I paused, trying to get his attention first, "Is it hard?"

"What is?"

"You not… touching me?"

I believe he was stunned into silence and I gave him a few seconds to recover, "I told you that the only reason why I was so against is because I didn't know you that well and I was so happy that you gave me time. But were you also not being yourself?"

"I am myself," he finally said, "I just wanted to show you that what you saw in the infirmary isn't the only side of me. I wanted you to see that I could be a gentleman and treat you properly when it came to it."

" _He doesn't seem real,"_ I thought to myself as I felt my heart melting and willed myself not to cry or do anything cheesy.

Me being me, I ruined the moment by crying. I was crying happy tears of course but I was scared that what he's been doing for the past weeks had been a façade, that he might just want someone naïve and easy to fool into doing what he wants.

Sending me a nervous glance, he started to kneel in front of me and reached for my hand.

"Oh no, you're not going to propose, are you?" I sniffled and tried to see through my thick wall of tears.

"Well technically, we are already in an arranged marriage but no, I'm not." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Oh, thank the heavens." I raised my other hand up and sighed in relief.

He waited for a few, silent moments to let the atmosphere become more serious before speaking.

"Violet, will you be my girlfriend?" A few seconds passed before I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion.

"Wait, wasn't I already?"

"Again, technically no, since I'm just asking you now." He rolled his eyes at me for the second time.

"Oh okay, yes then."

Idk about you but I find this chapter funny

AND LAWD, please review bcos I gotta find my motivation and I don't know when I might post an update for this again since my other fanfic is my latest obsession

Reviews and follows are appreciated!


End file.
